Operation: Mutalist Incursions
Operation: Mutalist Incursions is an event introduced with . It began on November 28, 2014 and ended on Wednesday, December 3, 2014 at 12 PM EST. It was added to the console versions that same December. Synopsis After the failure of the Zanuka Project, Alad V ventures off to research the Infestation, only to return with a new look, being exposed to the Mutalist Infested strain that he has been experimenting on. He introduces existing Corpus proxies blended with Mutalist flesh such as the Mutalist Osprey, along with new Infested units like Brood Mother and Boilers. Under the partial control of the Infested, he declares a new Mutalist Empire, boasting his research as the next evolution of humanity. To counter this threat, the Tenno successfully purged most of these Mutalist enemies from the Origin System, reducing their danger to the Orokin Derelicts and the Infested planet Eris. However, Alad's actions have left the system vulnerable to random Infestation Outbreaks, leaving the Tenno to fend them alongside the Grineer and Corpus in the future. What You'll Need To Do *The Infested are taking over areas of the Solar System. You must try to stop them, Tenno! *You will receive an Inbox message from the Lotus with instructions on how to earn the Bounty for four different Infested enemies – Tar-Mutalist MOAs, Swarm-Mutalist MOAs, Brood Mothers and Boilers. *Infested Alerts will begin appearing in the Solar System. Visit the areas of the Solar System that are under attack to take down the Infested and earn the required amount of enemy kills for each of the four Bounties. What You Should Know *Players are tasked to kill a set amount of certain Infested enemies (Tar-Mutalist MOAs, Swarm-Mutalist MOAs, Brood Mothers and Boilers), which can only be encountered during special Mutalist Incursion Alerts as well as the Patient Zero quest. Once players complete a bounty, they will receive a reward along with an Emblem based on that particular Infested unit. The table below lists the Infested enemies involved, the required totals and the rewards obtained from meeting those totals; *Once all bounties have been completed, players will unlock a special survival mission on Eris. If the players manage to survive at least 30 minutes in that mission, they will be rewarded with the Mutalist Incursions Mod Pack which consists of four mods: * In addition, the event mods from Tethra's Doom are potential Rotation C rewards in that survival mission. Rewards *Upon completion of the Tar-Mutalist MOA Bounty, players receive a Forma blueprint and a Tar-Mutalist MOA badge. *Upon completion of the Swarm-Mutalist MOA Bounty, players receive a Zebra Paracyst skin and a Swarm-Mutalist MOA badge. *Upon completion of the Brood Mother Bounty, players receive an Orokin Reactor blueprint and a Brood-Mother badge. *Upon completion of the Boiler Bounty, players receive an Orokin Catalyst blueprint and a Boiler badge. *Complete all four Bounties to unlock access a special Survival Mission! How long can you Survive? Make it past 30 minutes and you’ll be rewarded with a New Puncture Mod Set! Clans can compete on this Survival mission for the leaderboards! The top 3 clans in each tier will receive a Trophy. Notes *Unlike alerts, you must complete the mission before the event ends. Starting the mission when there is less than 30 minutes left remaining will null any rewards upon completion. Media Warframe Operations - MUTALIST INCURSIONS Update 15.5 Tethra Mods Let's Play Warframe - Operation Mutalist Incursions Defense Alert Update 15.5 Mesa es:Operación: Incursiones mutalíticas Category:Update 15 Category:Event Category:Infested Category:Lore